Return To Sender
by PeverellSlytherin
Summary: Five times Harry sent a letter through the veil, and one time he was answered. Please Read and Review!
1. The Night Is Over

He knew it was a bit weird sending a letter of all things through the veil, but it made him feel a little bit better every time he did.

Its not that he expected it to be read or anything, he just could not put what he was feeling into verbal speech. He did feel that Sirius needed to know though... He needed to know that he didn't die in vain.

The first letter was sent the day after Voldemort fell. The night of the defeat of Voldemort, there was a big celebration. The newspapers were all over the place. They had won. They never did mention all they had lost...

Harry was sitting in front of the veil, with a letter in his hands. It was a normal sized letter in a normal sized envelope, cream in colour. The letter was not a long one, per se. Just enough syllables to explain that the war was over. Harry almost expected it not to go through at all, but it did. It slid through like a hot knife through butter.

The following morning, the same letter was sitting on his dresser, unopened, with the words 'return to sender' stamped in red on the front.


	2. Dawn Has Come

The second time he sent a letter through the veil, it was after he was accepted into the auror program.

He knew that the letter was going to be sent back, but Sirius was still the one he confided in most. He spent many nights in front of the veil before going home, telling the whispering spirits about his day.

Ron has tried being there for Harry, but he was just as caught up wih his family as Hermoine was. Ron was trying to take care of his mother who would still wake up screaming for her lost son. Hermione was trying to reverse the obliviate she used on her parents. He understood. He really did.

His letter was a bit longer than last time. He told Sirius about the interview, the regime he would follow and how his new auror robes fit him. He told him about his trainers and his partners who were in the program too. Ron didn't make it in but, surprisingly, Sheamus, Dean, Parvati and Draco did.

Harry felt a bit bad not knowing that Sheamus and Dean have always wanted to be aurors too. Parvati decided to become an auror after she saw her best friend, lavender, die. Draco was the biggest shock. Harry always expected him to go into politics or brewing, but there he was. He was almost at the top of the class too, just below Harry in he pracical applications.

Harry thought Sirius would be proud of his nephew if he could see him now. And so, the letter was pushed through the veil.

The letter was found, again, to be unopened and the words 'return to sender' stamped on the front.


	3. It Brings News of a Happy One

It was four years after the second letter that he sent another. Harry was not visiting the veil as often as he used to. He has learnt to accept that Sirius was not ever going to come back.

Harry was walking toward the veil in different clothes than he had on four years ago, an unspeakable badge now sat where his auror badge used to.

Harry was accepted into the unspeakables in the beginning of that year. He was studying in the time and death rooms. It was not very common to study two fields at the same time, but as master of death, they allowed him to.

The letter was just a simple 'hello' this time. It told about his life for the past four years and why Harry had decided to pursue an unspeakable posting. It told of Ginny and her flying with the Hollyhead Harpies. They won the World Cup this year with Ginny scoring 80 out of the 120 points they had before their seeker caught the snitch.

The letter went in smoothly again, and again it showed up on Harry's dresser with 'return to sender' stamped in front.


	4. And With New Life

A year after the last letter, Harry began writing another one. The page, for the first time, was blotched with tear stains and scratchy writing.

Harry stopped by the veil just long enough to throw it in before disappearing.

His son, his very first son was on his way. Ginny went into labor half an hour ago. He was to be named James Sirius Potter. Harry could almost feel himself vibrating in anticipation.

When Harry held him for the first time, he started crying all over again. His son was so beautiful, the most precious thing he had ever seen. He had tufts of curly black hair on his head and he was so small, he fit on Harry's forearm.

Harry did not even notice the letter on his dresser with the words 'return to sender' on the front.


	5. A Second Son

A year after the last letter was sent, Harry wrote a new one. This letter was not covered in tears, but was just as joyously written as the previous one.

Sirius would probably turn in his grave if he could even read this letter.

Harry was waiting on the arrival of their second son. That was not why Sirius would be turning in his grave. No, it was the name they chose for their second son. He was to be named Albus Severus Potter.

Harry almost wished he could see Sirius' face. The whispering voices were the same as always when Harry pushed the letter through.

The letter was found on the same place the next morning wih the words 'return to sender' on it...

The marauders map next to it was lying open for the first time in eight years. The words 'prongslet... why' written on it and another below it saying 'shut up padfoot, you whine too much'.


End file.
